Cyrus/Games/Quotes/Pt
Lake Verity :"...The flowing time... The expanding space... I will make it all mine one day... Cyrus is my name. Remember it... Until then, sleep while you can, legendary Pokémon of the lake bed...." :"Allow me to pass. Step aside." Eterna City :"...So, this is Eterna's Pokémon statue... Shaping our world are time and space in an intertwining spiral. Revered in Sinnoh are the Pokémon of time and space... Sinnoh's myth... Its truth needs investigation..." :"...Pardon me. Stand aside." :"..." Mt. Coronet :"According to one theory, Mt. Coronet is where the Sinnoh region began. In a newly created world... A world where only time flowed and space expanded... There should have been no strife. But what became of the world? Because the human spirit is weak and incomplete, strife has spread... This world is being ruined by it... I find this state of affairs deplorable..." Celestic Ruins * Before battle :"I would like to know more about that legend, if you will." :"My name is Cyrus. I want to put an end to pointless strife and hostility. I am seeking the power to create the ideal world. Thus, I want you to answer. The world today can't change because the three Pokémon keep it in balance. Is that what you are saying?" :"...Plead ignorance, will you? What a pointless attitude. You fail to appreciate that the world is incomplete. I will change the world. As the first step, I will destroy this cave painting that you've protected all these years. A new legend of a new world will take its place. Am I wrong? If you feel that way, challenge me." ::No: "...You chose to be a coward. How sensible of you. Stand aside and watch as I change the world." ::Yes: "...I know you, Trainer. We've met at Mt. Coronet. Why would you want to protect this incomplete world? As the boss of Team Galactic, I will show you the error of your ways." * After sending out last Pokémon :"You've forced my hand this time!" * Being defeated :"Impressive. Your prowess is notable." * After being defeated :"...Remarkable. But, Elder, your attitude told me what I needed to know. If the beings of time and space are brought together, they can't be stopped..." Team Galactic HQ :"Fellow members of Team Galactic! Hear me! My name, as I appear to you today, is Cyrus. This world of ours is a crude one. In a word, it is incomplete. It has been, and always will be, a struggle to survive in this world. We humans and Pokémon are likewise incomplete. Because we are all so lacking, we fight, we maim... It is ugly. I hate the incompleteness. That we are all incomplete, I hate it with my entire body and being. The world should be complete. The world must change. Then, who will change it? Me, Cyrus. And Team Galactic. Yes, all of you. Together we pored over myths and exposed their secrets. Together we captured legendary Pokémon. And now, Team Galactic has obtained the energy to change the world! The power of dreams is within our grasp! Understand it, fellow members! My long-held dreamworld is on the verge of becoming reality. All those headed to Mt. Coronet, and those who remain here... Though our missions may differ, our hearts beat as one. Let there be glory for Team Galactic!" * Before battle :"...So you've come. You heard my speech, I take it. Snicker... A big lie, of course. It's true, insofar as my intention is to create a new world. But that world isn't for the likes of Team Galactic. I seek an entirely new world solely for myself. If not, it could never be the complete and perfect world. You've seen my minions of Team Galactic. You yourself must know that they are uniformly useless and incomplete." :"I know why you're here. I can sense it in you. It's about }}, }}, and }}, correct? You want to save them... I no longer have any need for them. I am finished with them. If your heart aches to save them, go right ahead. I couldn't care less. It will save me the trouble of disposing them." :"But, I must say... You are a remarkable specimen. Those Pokémon have nothing to do with you, do they? But still you come to rescue them out of pity? Such pitifully useless emotions... It's illogical and irrational. Pity and compassion are products of the weak and faulty human heart. You were compelled to come here by such vacuous sentimentality! I will make you regret paying heed to your heart!" * After sending out last Pokémon :"My last Pokémon." * During battle (last Pokémon with less than half HP) :"I see... I may lose if this pace continues..." * Being defeated :"Interesting. And quite curious." * After being defeated :"I see... You are indeed strong. And the basis of your power is your compassion towards Pokémon." :"...How wasteful... Such emotions are but mere illusions. And, like all illusions, they fade over time until death banishes them forever. That is why I have abandoned all emotions as useless as sentimentality." :"...But that doesn't matter. I doubt you will ever understand my position. That said, I recognize that you are strong and courageous to come alone. This is your reward." :"The Master Ball is the ultimate Poké Ball. It will unfailingly catch any Pokémon in the wild. But it is not anything that I require. Unlike you Trainers, I do not make Pokémon my friends or partners. Unlike other Team Galactic members, I don't use Pokémon as tools. Instead, I make the power of Pokémon my own." :"If you wish to save the Pokémon from the lakes, take the warp panel ahead. I am off to Mt. Coronet. I will ascend the mountain to its peak where destiny awaits me. It is there that I will create my new world..." Spear Pillar :"... ... Everything is ready for the creation of a new world. Now, all will end. And everything will begin. With this, the Red Chain made from the crystals of the three lake Pokémon. And this, the Red Chain I replicated with technological means... With these Red Chains I will pry open the portal to another dimension. I command that you unleash your power for me..." :" }}, the mythical Pokémon, and the master of time! ...And the other. }}, the mythical Pokémon, and the master of space and dimensions!" :"I've waited so long for this moment, and . Shaping this world is a double spiral of time and space. Yes, the very things that you have the ability to control! You will do my bidding! I will have your abilities as mine! With the power I wield, I will create an entirely new world! The incomplete and ugly world we have now can disappear. I am resetting everything to zero. Nothing can remain. It is all for making the ultimate world. A world of complete perfection. Nothing so vague and incomplete as spirit can remain." :"...I should have expected as much. }}, "The Being of Knowledge." }}, "The Being of Willpower." And }}, "The Being of Emotion"..." :"The Pokémon have come to protect Sinnoh? Pathetic and worthless. It takes the three of them, the three lake Pokémon that symbolize spirit, to balance either the Pokémon of time or space. But they can't maintain balance against the two. Not when both and are here. Their coming here is in vain. So much meaningless drama. Now, . You've constantly interfered with my plans, but you will be forgiven. After all, there will remain no spirit for all time when I am done. All spirit will disappear. It will be ripped away... From you! From your Pokémon! From those precious to you...! It is time! My dream will be my reality!" :"What is this pressure I feel...? Something...is enraged?" :"Interesting. So, there is a Pokémon that can only appear as a shadow." :"Regardless, the effort is rash and foolish. I have harnessed the powers of and ..." :"I, Cyrus, won't have any more interferererererere...!" Distortion World :"...The shadowy Pokémon isn't here. It abandoned me here, then disappeared somewhere farther down... Was it content to merely interfere with my plan...? Incidentally, do you understand the concept of genes?" ::Yes: "...If it's true, you've impressed me. ::No: "...No, of course, you wouldn't. :::Either way: Genes can be considered the blueprints of all life-forms. That includes humans and Pokémon alike. Genes are contained in a DNA strand. A DNA strand consists of 2 chains of opposing characteristics in a spiral. If one of the chains were to be broken, the other could replicate it. One or the other cannot exist without its opposite." :"Do you understand where I am going with this? This is a bizarre world. Time doesn't flow. Space isn't stable. Only that shadowy Pokémon lives here. This world is the opposite of our world-- our world I wish to change. It is like the two chains composing the strand of DNA. The two worlds must be balancing each other to remain in existence. Without one, the other cannot exist. The shadowy Pokémon must play a role in keeping the worlds in balance. That is why it must have interfered and brought me here. The shadowy Pokémon must have made this bizarre world. That's why trying to change our world disturbed it and made it reveal itself. But that is all irrelevant. What matters is defeating that Pokémon and making this world disappear. I won't allow it to interfere with me again. With it gone, neither world will be able to revert to its original state..." * When met again :"Why should I run and hide from the world and have to wait quietly? My aim is to rid our world of the vague and incomplete thing we call spirit. By freeing ourselves of that, our world can be made complete. That is my justice! No one can interfere!" * Before battle :"I won't lose! Not to that shadowy Pokémon! Not in any worthless world!" * After sending out last Pokémon :"I admit that you have pushed me to this extreme." * During battle (last Pokémon with less than half HP) :"This... this cannot be! It's not possible that I lose!" * Being defeated :"I won't accept this! This can't be! Not after all the sacrifices we've made to get this far! What of my new world?! Of my new galaxy?! Was this all a dream to be swept away by your reality?!" * After being defeated :"... Don't think that you can defeat or capture that Pokémon. This bizarre world is none other than that Pokémon itself! Capturing it or defeating it will make this world disappear! Very well! Do what you will! Rather than repairing the world, you're going to destroy it for me! Do it. You inherit my legacy." * After battle with Giratina :" / Your doing so means that this irrational world will remain in existence! Does that make it impossible for me to create a new world? Even if I made new Red Chains, the new world can't be made! Why?! What compels you to protect the two worlds? Is spirit, a vague and incomplete thing, so important to you?!" :"'''Silence!' Enough of your blathering! That's how you justify spirit as something worthwhile?! That is merely humans hoping, deluding themselves that they are happy and safe! The emotions roiling inside me... Rage, hatred, frustration... These ugly emotions arise because of my own incomplete spirit! ...Enough. We will never see eye to eye. This, I promise you. I will break the secrets of the world. With that knowledge, I will create my own complete and perfect world. One day, you will awaken to a world of my creation. A world without spirit."''